<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luck of the Kennedys by SParkie96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184414">Luck of the Kennedys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96'>SParkie96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chreon Requests [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cause Kennedy is an Irish Last Name, Happy Ending, Headcanon: Leon is part Italian and part Irish, Hospitals, Luck of the Irish, M/M, Mpreg, Premature Birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chreon Request: "I'm not sure if you're accepting prompts, but what about Omega!Leon going into labor 2 months early and Chris absolutely freaking out? I love your writing! :)"</p>
<p>In which, Leon goes into labor earlier than anticipated and Chris may or may not be the one who needs the hospital bed. Rated for Premature Birth, and canon typical stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Jill Valentine/Carlos Oliveira, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chreon Requests [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luck of the Kennedys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, Leon had the “Luck of the Irish” as his Dad used to put it. It came from his side of the family after all, their last name being a testament to that; “Kennedy” was Irish after all. And over the years, although he often found himself in terrible situations, he somehow just barely managed to survive and persevere. And things almost always seemed to work out in his favor. Although said results always also came at a price or some sort of sacrifice, things almost seemingly worked out the way they needed to work out. </p>
<p>So, when he coughed just a little too hard and he felt a liquid pouring out from between his legs while out with Chris for a BSAA Charity Gala, Leon was secretly hoping that his glass of water had fallen onto his lap or was even hoping that he had accidentally wet himself. It wasn’t until he felt an intense wave of pain washing over him did he realize that the “Worst Case Scenario” was upon them. </p>
<p>Two months earlier than expected. </p>
<p>“C-Chris…” Leon croaked out, rising from his chair and holding his middle, “T-There’s something wrong…” </p>
<p>Chris turned his full attention towards Leon, seeing his mate stand up out of the corner of his eye, sensing his distress and smelling...something. Chris stood as well, a hand around Leon’s back, eyes widening as he saw what had caused this distress. There was a wet stain between Leon’s legs and a stain on the padded chair he had been sitting on. An “oh, shit” escaped Chris’s lips, wasting no time in picking Leon up, startling the Omega and the other guests at their table. <br/><br/>“What the hell is going on?” Jill asked in a whisper, trying not to interrupt Director Costello’s speech. </p>
<p>“Leon’s water broke.” Chris replied, “Gotta go.” </p>
<p>Jill’s eyes widened in shock, nudging Carlos, “We’ll come with you.”</p>
<p>Carlos nodded in agreement, “I’ll drive us there. I brought the truck, which has the lights and sirens, so I can get us to the hospital faster.” </p>
<p>Leon let out a scream, accidentally drawing the attention of the audience, who all snapped their attention to the pairs of mates. Jill waved everyone off, informing them that they had a family emergency to deal with, and that Director Costello should continue on. After thanking everyone for the invite, they quickly made their way through the corridors and through the main lobby before all but running to the parking garage. </p>
<p>The Omega in Chris’s arms continue to scream, sweat beading up on Leon’s forehead as he seemingly went into labor. Jill and Carlos got in the front seats while Chris got in the back seat with Leon. Leon began doing the breathing exercises that he had picked up during the Mommy/Baby Yoga classes that Chris’s teammate’s wife had dragged him to. He tried to focus on Chris’s voice, tears falling from his eyes from both the pain and the fear. He couldn’t believe this was happening...it shouldn’t have been happening this soon. Something could happen to Ollie. </p>
<p>“It’s okay…” Chris reassured, Leon noting the way his mate’s voice cracked, “We’re gonna get you two to the hospital and everything will be okay.” </p>
<p>“Why do you sound...like everything...is not okay?” Leon grunted through gritted teeth, tightly gripping Chris’s hands.</p>
<p>“Cause...I’m scared.” Chris admitted, “You’re only, what, seven months along?” </p>
<p>Leon breathed deeply, “Seven months...and a week…but,” He looked up into Chris’s face, “...I’m scared too…it’s too...early…” </p>
<p>Chris nodded, squeezing Leon’s hands in reassurance as he settled his head against his mate’s. Leon just prayed that everything turned out alright in the end. That despite going into labor early, Ollie would be a perfectly healthy baby. He had to be. </p>
<p>Once at the hospital, Chris was hollering for a doctor and nurses. The lobby was a flurry of activity when they first got in, so Chris hoped that they wouldn’t have to wait long to get Leon into a hospital room or somewhere safe so he could give birth. Or somewhere where they could go so a doctor could maybe figure out what the hell was going on because Chris was pretty damn scared and anxious because <em> Ollie shouldn’t be coming this soon.  </em></p>
<p>Nurses flagged them down, one bringing a wheelchair to put Leon in, asking them a bunch of questions. How far along was Leon? What had happened? Did he have anything wrong with him at the moment? Was he sick? Was Chris the father? Who were these two people accompanying them? Chris and Leon answered as best as they could, both still in a state of panic, unlike anything that they had felt before. </p>
<p>They had been in stressful situations before, but...this was a different kind of stress. Holding a gun and shooting down BOWs while trying to keep survivors and teams alive were a completely different monster that they had trained and done all that before. Some with succession and others with some failure and a struggle to succession. </p>
<p>But this? Early labor? Becoming parents? Sure, Chris had raised Claire and Leon kind of had a hand in helping to raise Sherry and then Manuela...but they were still “training” to handle a baby and pregnancies and all that jazz. They weren’t ready for the baby to come so damn soon. They were genuinely afraid of what was going to happen. </p>
<p>Leon had been taken to a room that had been admittedly a bit strange to Chris, mainly because this was the first time he had ever seen a room where the hospital bed was practically on the floor. Said bed was surrounded by blankets and pillows and sort of resembled a bird’s nest, and the overall decor of the room wasn’t like that of a normal hospital room, further confusing the Alpha. What the hell was all this? </p>
<p>Once they were inside, the nurses carefully helped Chris strip Leon out of his clothes and got him into a hospital gown. A doctor came in shortly after with another female Omega doctor, asking the nurses and the mates the same questions the nurses had asked. Once they were caught up to speed, Chris was instructed to kneel in front of Leon, getting the Omega onto his knees, Chris holding Leon against his chest.</p>
<p>“W-Wait...isn’t he supposed to be lying down with his legs in the air?” Chris asked, clearly panicking, “And...he’s only seven months and a week...doesn’t that m-mean…? T-There should be more than just jumping right into the birthing stuff!” </p>
<p>The doctor put a reassuring hand on Chris’s shoulder while the female Omega doctor got behind Leon, using some sort of mirror to study his slit. She yelled out something about “centimetres dilated”, telling Leon that he was doing good. Chris shook his head as Leon screamed against his shoulder, fingers digging into Chris’s back through his clothes, Chris insisting that it was still too soon for this. </p>
<p>“Mr. Redfield,” The female doctor, “Dr. Hamilton” her ID badge read, “We understand that. Unfortunately, we can’t just shove the baby back further into the room now that the water broke. Like it or not, the baby’s coming, so the sooner we can get them out, the sooner we can check them over and get them treatment. We need you to keep Leon calm.” </p>
<p>Chris had tears in his eyes, still clearly scared and worried, but he swallowed down the lump in his throat and gave a nod. He nuzzled his head against Leon’s, kissing his mate’s temple and releasing a relaxing scent to calm him down, whispering reassurances in his ear. Leon’s body relaxed in his grasp, no longer as tense, seemingly listening. </p>
<p>Once Leon was at a certain amount of centimetres after a couple of hours, Dr. Hamilton instructed Leon to start pushing, the one nurse down between Leon’s legs with the doctor with a towel in hand. The other doctor observed while the other nurse was on standby, just in case something started going wrong. </p>
<p>Leon gritted his teeth as wave after wave of pain kept hitting him like waves on the shore of a beach during a storm. Fucking hell, the only thing that even remotely felt as painful as this was that fucking Plaga parasite...or when that fucking tyrant threw him across the courtyard at the Capitol Building in the Eastern Slav Republic. He kept headbutting his forehead against Chris’s shoulder while simultaneously pushing their child out. His knees felt weak and his entire being was trembling and his heart was pounding in his chest and ears. </p>
<p>And yet...his Omega side was suddenly not distressed...things started feeling...natural. He continued to push, holding onto Chris tighter as he kept breathing, pushing when instructed before he felt something large slip out of him at long last. He heard a commotion around him, but he was too exhausted to focus and understand what they were all saying. He felt another large object leave him not too long after, the doctors and nurses talking, but what were they saying? </p>
<p>He couldn’t hear a baby crying...he was supposed to hear a baby crying...that’s how this worked…</p>
<p>Leon felt Chris’s hand cradle the back of his head, not letting the Omega lookup. Chris was saying something, the man’s chest shaking as Leon felt a wetness seeping through the shoulder of his hospital gown. Was Chris...crying? Why was he crying? What was going on? </p>
<p>“...not breathing...why isn’t the baby breathing…?” Chris’s voice asked in a gruff tone, voice strained from crying. </p>
<p>He could hear all of this...but Leon for some reason wasn’t distressed. His Omega could seemingly sense something that the other occupants in the room couldn’t. Not even Dr. Hamilton. </p>
<p>The room was quiet, a thick tension evident in the room, but Leon heard a little sound that made his Omega suddenly very protective and relieved. It was small, but Leon heard a little gasp followed by a little whimpering noise, and it sure as hell wasn’t coming from Chris. </p>
<p>Guess the Kennedy name really was lucky. </p>
<p>“Oh, thank god.” Dr. Hamilton sighed, giving a relieved chuckle, “He’s okay, Mr. Redfield and Mr. Kennedy.” </p>
<p>Chris’s grasp seemed to tighten even more, Leon smiling as he felt and heard the man sigh a breath of relief, the Omega pulling away slightly as he looked up at his mate. Chris’s face was redder than his own, the Alpha looking a bit worse for wear, but now looking up at Dr. Hamilton as the doctor informed them that the baby was going to be okay, but they needed to keep him in the neonatal intensive care unit, or NICU for observation. The other doctor and the nurse were checking over their son now. </p>
<p>Thankfully, judging by Leon’s medical records, he had luckily been about eight months along, not seven. That made Chris let out another deep sigh of relief, hugging Leon and laying his head in the crook of the Omega’s shoulder and neck. Leon cried tears of relief as well. </p>
<p>“And, although premature birth is still scary,” Dr. Hamilton informed Leon slowly, “luckily, you and your baby were far enough along that his stay here shouldn’t be too long. We’re gonna keep you here too for a bit of observation, due to this and...your very odd medical record. Just to figure out if any of that played a role.” </p>
<p>Leon nodded, giving a small smile of thanks, “And then?” </p>
<p>She smiled, “And then you two will be free to go. And Dad too, because I thought for a moment Mr. Redfield here was going to pass out.” </p>
<p>“Almof.” Was Chris’s muffled reply, suddenly feeling heavy in Leon’s arms, the Alpha breathing deeply. </p>
<p>She and Leon both chuckled at that, Leon nuzzling his mate in reassurance, “So, what’s the little guy’s name?” Dr. Hamilton asked curiously. </p>
<p>Leon looked up at her, his smile wider and happier, “...Oliver...Oliver Kennedy-Redfield.” </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Hamilton gave a nod, saying that the name was very cute and that she liked it. The other nurse went about cleaning up the sheets as Leon turned his full attention back to Chris, who was suddenly very laxed in his grasp. Leon’s brows furrowed, looking down at his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He patted the man’s back, “You alright, Big Guy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris hadn’t responded, falling onto the bed next to Leon as the Omega pulled away and slowly let go. His chest was rising and falling at a steady pace, and Leon couldn’t help but chuckle at the realization of what had just occurred. Chris had passed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Leon turned to the nurse, “I think my mate will take that spare room after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse looked Chris over and gave an amused chuckle as well, saying that she would get them transferred to a room with two beds. Once everything was cleaned up, Leon lightly pat Chris's cheek and lifted the man's arm, watching it drop to his side. He smacked him on the cheek, a bit harder this time, earning a groan of protest from the elder. Chris took a deep intake of breath, brown eyes fluttering open, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room before turning to Leon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" Chris asked, "Is it over?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You passed out after all." Leon said, "And yes, Ollie is waiting for us in the NICU...and so is our room." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...our room?" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>